


［助豆］討厭菸味的貓

by Oneus_for_Leas



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneus_for_Leas/pseuds/Oneus_for_Leas
Summary: 關於菸味和貓的故事。現實背謝謝金英助將Leedo帶到世人眼前。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	［助豆］討厭菸味的貓

＝＝＝

——我嚼碎嚥下去的心和時間。

//

金英助已經不記得自己是什麼時候染上煙癮的了。  
作為練習生無可避免地出入各種場所，別人遞出來，他接下去，僅此而已。  
反正又不是大麻毒品，他抽得心安理得，甚至越抽越兇。

第一次遇到金建學時，他以為他也是一樣的。  
他遞出去，可是他沒有接下來。  
你一定沒什麼朋友吧，被拒絕的手尷尬地凝在了半空，金英助怔了怔，忍不住嗆道。  
先顧好你自己吧，對方毫不留情地回嗆道。  
與青澀的外表不同，他的嗓音很沉，彷彿來自深淵一般的低音。

你叫什麼名字？金英助問。  
金建學。對方說。  
你好有趣，要跟我一起做音樂嗎？

也許癮是從這一天就開始了。

//

作曲拍檔這個關係持續了好一段時間。  
要說金英助對他沒什麼想法，那是假的。  
也不知道什麼時候開始的，看不到他的時候會想著他，作曲的時候會想著他，去運動時會想著他，睡覺之前也會想起他。

雖然金英助覺得金建學也是個思想開放的人，但他也從來沒有與他提起這件事，於是就不知不覺變成了一個秘密。  
乾脆就這樣當一輩子的拍擋也不壞吧，他想。

直至那一天，那種想法才變了質。

公司的練習生時不時都會在練習結束後一起去聚餐。一般來說都是男女混合的，唯獨今天特別地只在男生在場。  
男生的話題都離不開那幾個，錢和女人。  
特別是在沒有異性的場合，男生們也就聊得更起勁，更口沒遮攔。  
金英助沒有在留心，錢和女人對他來說都是毫不關心的話題，但為了場合他還是勉為其難地附和著。  
而他自己也沒有發現，在有一搭沒一搭聊天之間，自己的視線幾乎沒有離開過金建學。

金建學在人群中本來就不太出聲，但今天好死不死來了個麻煩的哥，動不動就勸酒，動不動就開黃腔，完全就是白長了年歲的典型。  
也許是不滿金建學對他的笑話毫無反應，他拎著酒杯就指名了他。  
「呀，為什麼就你一個坐著一聲不吭？你到底是來幹嘛的？」  
「抱歉，他性格本來就⋯⋯」  
金英助跳出來嘗試解圍，但對方實在太醉了，不但不收斂還死咬不放變本加厲。  
「前輩教育後輩，你出什麼聲——」  
他瞪著迷矇的眼睛，視線在兩人之間來回穿梭，然後突然露出一個恍然大悟的表情。  
「你那麼護著他，難道你倆⋯⋯」  
邊說還邊加上一個猥瑣的笑容，金英助覺得自己快吐了。  
這時候「碰」的一聲巨響，一直沉默著的金建學突然拍案而起，把所有人都嚇的噤聲。  
「喜歡男人也好女人也好，」他緩緩掃視著長桌上的所有人，最後把視線固定在那個哥身上。  
「不懂得尊重人的，才是真正的垃圾。」

說完這句話，他就拋下目瞪口呆的眾人，頭也不回地走了。  
金英助趕緊拿起隨身物品追了上去，但一跑出餐廳，發現原來他還在街角戇戇地站著。  
「幹嘛呢。」他上前去搭上他的肩膀。  
一開始金建學似乎嚇了一跳，但再看清來人是金英助才放鬆了下來。

「我好像說得太過了。」他說。  
「怎會？這種人就活該被罵。」  
金英助嘗試去安慰他。  
「哈哈，回宿舍後我就死定了。」  
他乾笑了兩聲，低著頭慢慢往前走，時不時緊張地踢一下腳邊的小石子。

金英助看著他的背影，忽然有種衝動，像是一腔氣血突然湧上喉頭。他的心砰砰的跳，像是要跳出喉嚨一樣，催促著他，時機到了。

「其實我很感激，」他對著他的背影喊道，「對於你剛剛說的話。」  
「告訴你一個秘密吧。」  
「我的確是他口中的那種人。」

金建學轉過頭來，臉上的不可置信表露無遺。  
「那種的意思⋯⋯真的是那個？」  
「對，就是那個，只能對同性產生戀愛感情的那個。」

金建學似乎還沒從剛剛的衝擊中緩過來，他就佇在路中心，頂著一副呆頭鵝一樣的表情，笨蛋般地凍結在原處。  
金英助瞬間就後悔了，文章的後半句被他生生吞了回去，嚼碎，再嚥下去。  
但講出口的話潑出去的水，他只能硬著頭皮接下去。  
「所以⋯⋯你有什麼想法嗎？」  
他小心翼翼地追問道，像是對待易碎品一樣，彷彿只要再大聲一點的話，就會徹底壞掉不再回來。

金英助終於得到他的回應，但結果卻不如他所想。  
「⋯⋯能怎麼樣呢，那是你自己的事。」他的聲音很輕，幾乎聽不見。  
一瞬間，彷彿墜入了冰窖。  
你看看你，搞砸了吧。腦中出現了另一道聲音，用這句話反覆敲打著他的頭殼。  
也是，他想，即使金建學理解、支持同性戀，又怎麼樣。  
這代表他也是同性戀嗎？不是。  
這代表他也會接受一個同性的告白嗎？不是。  
這代表他也有可能喜歡上自己嗎？不是。  
他理解、支持同性戀，只是代表他家教很好，僅此而已。

早跟你說不行了，腦內的聲音又再次跟他說道。  
沒錯，到底是在期待什麼呢。  
他低頭看著自己的腳尖，忽然有點想笑。  
他覺得自己真的很蠢。  
明明已經痛到這個地步，為什麼對金建學的愛戀，還是減不了半分。

//

金英助比金建學更早進公司，合約也自然結束得比他更早。  
自從那天起，其他練習生似乎開始有意無意地疏遠了他們。  
金英助倒是不太在意，反正是沒多久後就要拋在腦後的人們。  
但他很擔心金建學。  
然而，當金建學一臉興高采烈地向他報告自己進了出道組後，他所有的叮囑和嘮叨都被啫在了喉嚨，吐不出來，也吞不下去。  
千言萬語，最後只能簡略成「加油」二字。

其實金英助並非無法續約，只是，他想要一個新的開始。  
一個或許可以把那個一直佔據著他腦袋的人洗去的，新的開始。  
一天天看著他、跟他共處一室、跟他說話聊天，都成了甜蜜又痛苦的折磨。

人不能太貪心呀，他想。

//

差不多一年過去了。  
自從進了新的公司就被選秀節目的事弄得暈頭轉向，連跟新同事好好打招呼的時間都沒有就被趕鴨子上架，努力到最後結果只是一個大型詐騙，花的所有血汗和淚水，終究頂不過商人一句無憑無據的話。  
至少那段時間金英助很少想起金建學。  
頂多就是在熬了兩天夜終於可以瞌眼之前，眼前倏地浮現出那個少年的身影。

金英助覺得這個世界對他真的很混帳。  
⋯⋯這樣說好像太自我中心。其實世界很公平，它對所有人都很混帳。  
但他並不知道，原來金建學也過得不好。  
他也參加了同一個選秀節目，但不同金英助至少能待到最後，他連初選都沒過。  
你不是被選進了出道組嗎？當看到金建學久違地發來的訊息時，金英助驚訝地問道。  
反正就是被踢出來了。對方回答，很明顯地避開了問題。  
哥，金建學又再次發來一條訊息，我想回家了。  
金英助呆呆地盯著手機螢幕，久久不能言語。

對非首爾出身的練習生來說，回老家，其實差不多等於要放棄站上舞台的夢想了。  
隨著年紀漸長，同輩該出道的出道該隱退的隱退，新人長江後浪催前浪，也不是人人的家庭背景都夠寛裕支持自己去繼續追夢。  
大家很多時都只看到舞台上的偶像是多麼光鮮亮麗，卻沒人看到有多少人擱淺了在那片幽黑的沙灘上。

先跟哥見一面吧，我請客。  
最後還是只發了這樣一條訊息。

//

地點約在了他們以前常去吃飯的街道，也不知道是有意還是無意，跟那天金英助差點跟他告白的地方極為接近。

金建學還是一向既往，手上戴滿了飾品，幾乎要塞滿了每一根手指。倒是頭髮有點長長了，瀏海放下來要蓋住眼睛，被他生生扳到兩邊變成了一個中分。

那是金英助第一次看到他喝酒。

他說了很多，他也說了很多，從天文地理到生活日常，彷彿他們一天都沒分開過似的。  
最後，又回到原點。

背叛是一件那麼難懂，又那麼好懂的一件事。  
金建學說著，又端起一杯燒酒一飲而盡。  
我甚至沒法恨他，因為我，同樣身為練習生的我，比誰都清楚出道是多麼令人渴望的一件事。  
他努力想表現得雲淡風輕，但露出來的笑容卻比哭還難看。  
英助哥，我想我是太笨了，簡直是被騙了還要幫人家數錢。  
哥，我真的累了。

我也是，金英助想。  
三大全部挑戰成功這件事曾經被他寫進了歌詞，但現在回想起來，真的中二病得有點可笑。  
更可笑的是這還是一首和金建學一起寫的歌。  
那對當年夢想著功成名就的少年，現在卻只能在路邊，一杯杯地喝著便利店買來的便宜燒酒。

夢想的起點其實並沒有人們說的那麼冠冕堂皇。  
「想證明什麼」、「想做些什麼」，純粹出於這樣無聊的自信。

到底什麼是熱愛，什麼是愛情，能讓人那麼的累，又那麼的無法捨棄。

金英助習慣性點起了煙。  
在冉冉上升的煙霧中，他想起了自己。  
曾經他也想過從金建學身邊逃開，但兜兜轉轉，永劫回歸，他們又再一次回到了這個地方。

像是這煙癮一樣。  
戒不掉，扔不甩。儘管知道對身體有害，卻還是沉迷。  
他深深地吸了一口氣，讓辛辣的煙草味和夜晚的冷風灌滿自己的肺部。

「建學啊，你想要再拚一次嗎？」  
「我知道公司在準備新的組合，再加一個人⋯⋯應該不難。」  
「可是，建學啊，有句話我一直想告訴你，卻一直都沒機會說。」  
「我喜歡你，已經好長一段時間了。」  
「所以，抱歉，建學，我一直沒把你單純的當弟弟看待。」

他拚命地說著，像唱rap一樣一股腦地、幾乎不換氣地說著，彷彿下一秒他的聲音就要被奪去一般，拚命說著。

「不需要告訴我你的看法，我也只是想拉你一把。」  
「如果讓你不舒服了也⋯⋯沒關係的。」  
「抱歉啊，弄得好像在情緒勒索一樣。」

夾在指頭的煙燃燒著，一明一滅像顆紅色的生命，刺痛著金英助的眼睛。

在愛情裡，他卑微到彷彿一顆縮成一團的小球，在最後的硬殼裡包裹著最後的自尊心。  
我喜歡你，僅此而已。  
所以求求你，請為我這灰燼一樣的自我稍微留下餘地吧。

//

金建學並沒有說好或不好，那天大家就各自回去了。  
之後金英助繼續如常練習、作曲、在公司待到深夜，彷彿那天並從沒發生過似的。  
直至某天，呂煥雄提到公司要來新的練習生了。  
「喀噔」一聲，心臟像灌鉛一樣迅速地沉了下去。

一打開練習室的門，手好像被誰不分由說地拉起來了，整個人拖曳著被帶到了公司外的一條窄巷，再一把按到了牆邊。  
是金建學。

雖然已經有所預料，但金英助還是有點不習慣，只好垂眼緊張地把玩著口袋裡剛好帶著的打火機。

「哥，我們還沒有好好談過。」  
「嗯。」  
金英助偏着頭，努力想躲避他的視線。

「哥，好好看著我！」  
金建學似乎生氣了，低吼着一邊扯住了金英助的衣領迫他直視自己。

「一聲不吭就離開了公司，還潛水了足足一年！」  
「我還以為自己做錯了什麼被討厭了。」  
「出道泡湯了，哥也不理我了，那段時間真的很痛苦。」  
「一年後你終於願意見我了，可是居然一口氣說完自己想說的話就跑掉⋯⋯」

一開始他幾乎是吼著的，接著就越說越沒底氣，聲音也越來越小，彷彿由一頭兇狠的獅子又變回了一只小貓。

「抱歉建學我沒想到⋯⋯」

「我也有一句話想說很久了。」  
金建學把手搭上了金英助的，一根根地掰開他的指節，拿走了他攥得死緊的打火機。

「哥，為了我戒煙不可以嗎？」  
「我想跟你一起長命百歲。」

聽到這句話，金英助忽然有點想哭。

可是該怎麼辦呢金建學。  
我早就成癮了。  
煙癮，和一種名叫你的癮。

＝＝＝

Extra(?)

「煙和酒，選一個戒掉吧。」  
「如果我說不要呢？」  
「那我就不愛你了。」  
「我知道你不敢。」  
「說得沒錯。」

＝＝＝（真正的END）＝＝＝

**Author's Note:**

> \- 一開始只是想寫抽煙的金英助  
> \- 本來的構思是 煙槍x從不抽煙且討厭煙味的人，一直勸說對方戒煙，超級健康上進的故事（O  
> \- cp是金建學只是因為他最注重健康，所以最符合形象，但寫着寫着⋯⋯就寫偏了  
> \- 寫現實背景的同時盡量融入很多真實的梗  
> \- 寫到最後突然覺得其實是豆助才對吧（反正哥line三人都很A就是了）  
> \- 「我嚼碎嚥下去的心和時間。」這句話來自一本韓漫叫《強忍》，強烈推薦大家去看


End file.
